


You Can't Just Leave Me Like This

by athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Qakar Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Humor, Injury Recovery, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: Qakar Adaar broke his leg fighting a dragon. Cassandra's not impressed.





	You Can't Just Leave Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for m!Adaar/Cassandra, “You Can’t Just Leave [Me] Like This”

“I’m going to lodge a complaint to the next Divine,” Qakar said.

Cassandra raised her eyebrow. “By all means. I’ll consider it with all the attention it is due.”

“I’m withdrawing my endorsement,” he grumbled.

“You are entirely free to catch up with Jim and retract your own missive the moment Healer Adan clears you to leave your bed, assuming you’re fit to ride a horse,” the Seeker commented as she turned away from the Inquisitor, picking up her copy of _The Tale of the Champion: Legacy of Blood_ and pretending to read it disinterestedly.

 _“Cassandra, get me out of this thing!”_ Qakar bellowed, shaking with every bit of his considerable might against his sickbed, and especially the massive cast which was wrapped around his leg and tied to the ceiling.

“You, the Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition,” Cassandra scolded Qakar, slapping him on his shoulder with her book, “will stop acting _like a child!_ ”

Wincing in pain, albeit nothing compared to the agony which his leg had undergone recently, he muttered, “Fine. But I’ve been in this blighted thing for _half a week_ already, Cassandra, and all I’ve been able to see is these four walls and the light coming into that window. I’m going stir crazy in here, Cass.”

“Well,” Cassandra huffed, “let that be a lesson to you, and let that lesson sink in the _next_ time you chase after a high dragon all by yourself.”

“What was I supposed to do, let it terrorise the Storm Coast? I’ve been informed by Josephine that the news has already gotten as far as Nevarra. I thought you’d be happy!”

Her eyes narrowed. “Wait, are you saying you chased after a Vinsomer on _my_ account?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. That’s not…well…it was _one_ of the reasons, I suppose.”

“Am I supposed to be charmed?”, she asked sceptically.

Qakar shrugged his shoulders as much as he could in his position. “It _would_ be appreciated if you were at least half as enthusiastic as Bull was once we brought it down.”

“You qunari…I beg your pardon…Vashoth and your obsessions. Why did you think you needed to scale the sharp rocks on that island to get up close to it, _especially_ since your specialty is _long-range attacks_?”

“Hold up, you come from a family of dragonslayers. I thought you might empathise.”

“Naturally,” Cassandra said, nonplussed. “Countless Pentaghasts throwing themselves needlessly at dragon nests and getting themselves eaten, or worse. Generations of foolishness only interrupted by growing bellies and sloth. How utterly noble.”

“I suppose I can rule out _jealousy_ then.”

“Absolutely,” Cassandra said.

Pouting a little, he pressed on, “Agitated concern?”

Inhaling sharply, she put the book down on the side-table next to Qakar’s finished lunch none too gently. “ _Why_ must you treat everything with such flagrant flippancy, Inquisitor?”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“That you are, and with a broken leg from falling off Dragon Island and unable to conduct any of the Inquisition’s business for a whole week. Don’t you _care_ about your life at all? Why can’t you ever take anything about it seriously?”

Locking his eyes with Cassandra, Qakar said, “I absolutely do, Cassandra. I’ve treasured every day since you decided _not_ to execute me at Haven, and that’s why I’m just so frustrated at being tied to this damned thing. I made a mistake, and I’m sorry.”

Cassandra exhaled, turning back to him a little less agitated. “Well, at least you seem like you’re learning your lesson. If it’s what it takes to get you _not_ to break your leg fighting a dragon, I shall accompany you the next time you go out hunting them.”

“Why, are you not content playing nursemaid _here_?”

“And just when I thought you were making progress. Very well, if you wish to pout and bemoan the injustice of your circumstances, I shall leave you to it,” Cassandra said, packing her book away and standing up to leave.

“Wait-Cassandra-Please, come on, you can’t leave me here like this!” he begged.

“I believe I can, and I will,” she said, reaching for the door.

“All right, all right, you’re right. I’ll act like an adult,” he conceded. “Please, just stay here a while. You’re the first person I’ve had a chance to talk to besides Adan and our advisors, and all I’ve done is complain at you. I’m sorry.”

“Very well,” Cassandra said, turning away from the door. “I suppose I could stay for a while. It is not as though I have much to do for the rest of the day. What would you like to do?”

Qakar sighed. “Not much, as you can tell. Is that one of Varric’s books?”

“Indeed it is. I had to withdraw a whole twelve sovereigns and nine silvers from the Seekers’ funds, as they were, just to track down this volume. And just to find out that he knew about Corypheus all along! It is utterly galling.”

“You’ll forgive him one day.”

“One day, perhaps,” she said. “While I am here, shall I read some of it to you? Varric always says these things sound better when spoken out loud.”

Qakar raised an eyebrow. “ _Now_ who’s acting nursemaid?”

“Do you want me to read it or not?”

He meekly conceded, waving at her to start. She sat down, opening the novel to where she’d left off, tracing the rows with her fingertips to find the exact spot.

“And so I told Gerav, ‘ _This is Hawke, the one whose blood you want to drink or bathe in or whatever. But if you’re after eternal youth, I’ve gotta tell you, Hawke’s no virgin’_ …”

She let loose a disgusted sigh. “This is why I prefer his other work. At least he’s deprived of the ability to make himself the smartest man in the room at every opportunity.”

“Don’t stop on his account. At least this way you’re the smartest woman in the room.”

Cassandra gently slapped his shoulder with the back of her fingers. “You charmer.”

“Charms, Lady Seeker, come second to seeing the obvious truth, even if it is…difficult sometimes.”

“Shall I give you more chances to try your charms, or shall I continue?” she asked, folding her arms and looking back down on the page. “Ugh, yet another fight scene. I swear he’s paid by the word sometimes. I think I’ll skip it, by your leave.”

“I can think of something else we could do while you were here,” Qakar said.

“Oh?”, Cassandra asked suspiciously.

Gesturing over to himself, he said, “I have to whisper it in your ear, though.”

Groaning, she leant over, and no sooner had she come close in did he kiss her on the check. As she pulled away, astonished, she noticed the smirk spreading across his face.

“Oh, behave yourself!”, she shouted, unable to keep mirth from rising in her voice.

“I thought you were giving me another chance?”, he asked innocently.

“So I was,” she said, “but then again, you’re to stay off that leg.”

“I promise. Just stay a while, will you?”

“For you, my love?” Cassandra asked, saying, “Anything.”

And she leant in and kissed him, leaving the book on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/182133158410/


End file.
